Scars and Smlies
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: The only thing Luciano hates more Juvie is high school. The only thing Feliciano loves more then high school is Soccer. It was never meant to happen this way; a life of crime was easier then dealing with those beautiful smiles. School AU 1p Italy 2p Italy


_**Hello! I am really obessed with this paring and have been wanting to write a story about them for a while so when this idea struck me I went with it quickly.I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do!**_

* * *

Flavio looked over at his little brother who was now throwing knives at the pillar in the middle of the room. He sighed as he got his stuff together for first day owning his own business. They had both moved out of the town where their had mother died, and were adopted by the aunt as children, she was way in over her head and a kind lady Flavio decided to take on the task of raising his brother on his own when he turned 18. After there mother died Luciano had a tough time adjusting, even now he was a quiet kid, who had a small obsession with knives and could be harsh and violent if provoked, but still he was Flavio's little brother and they would stay together. He would be heading to a new high school soon, and Flavio hoped this one would stick.

"You are going to go today aren't you" Flavio asked. Both of them were a little messed up, he wont doubt that. His business was selling poison to criminals and other assassins, and Luciano might not go to school, and instead find poor innocent thugs to prey on. But still Flavio would like him to get an education.

"Yeah I'll go, no promise I'll stay the whole time" He smirked lodging another knife into the post. He then leaned down, picked up a backpack and walked out of the old apartment building above an abandon electronics store. This was stupid, he wasn't sure why he was going at all, he should just skip, but his brother, the only person who ever made him feel normal, wanted him to go. Everyone else called him a monster. That's why he hated school they would hear his record, then the rumors would blow out of proportion. Even after being in Juvie, military school, and even Jail, the meanest people he ever met had to be your average high school student.

* * *

"Strike fears into their hearts" Feli rolled his brown eyes, as they pulled up in front of the school. Lovino, his older brother, was always trying to teach Feliciano how to be tougher, especially since he wasn't very aggressive, except in soccer, Lovino would worry for his little brother often. "I'm serious don't let idiots bother you" Feliciano shook his head he didn't see what the problem was personally, no one ever did 'bother' him as Lovino so nicely put it, the younger Vargas liked people and was usually very nice to them. Grabbing his backpack and his sport bag and opened the door.

"Ti voglio bene" He smiled at his brother.

"Ti voglio bene troppo, I'll pick you up after your practice, got it" His voice was stern but that was just Lovino's way. Feliciano nodded; leaning over placing a swift kiss on his brother cheek and out the door he went. "Give them hell!" His brother called from the rolled down window before driving away, causing Feli to giggle to himself as he walked up to his locker a form waiting for him there.

"Ciao Ludwig" He smiled as he approached. He met the German freshman year, when he was really bad at algebra, and needed tutoring, they have been friends ever since. He was part of the reason Feliciano didn't get picked on, no one wanted to mess with the muscular German who was crazy enough to play Rugby and his best friend plus Feliciano was the reason Ludwig had the girlfriend he had, Amelia, who was currently off in Canada visiting family with her brother, he owed Feli.

"Hallo Feliciano, how was your weekend," 'Always so polite' the Italian thought as he answered in his typical way telling Ludwig everything that happened.

"Did you two hear?" Elizabeta came running up "There's a new student" Feliciano and Ludwig didn't give her much of a look, new students happened a lot. "He is crazy, I heard he is part of the Italian mafia" This made Feliciano snort.

"Lizzie I doubt that" She shrugged

"He is Italian though," She sang giving her friend _that_ look.

"You know, I used to live in this magical land where everyone was Italian," He giggled to himself. She playfully slapped him on the arm as Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Your sassy today" He commented making Feliciano shrug.

"Lovino told me to 'strike fear into there hearts'"

"Perhaps you shouldn't listen to your brother" Ludwig smirked making Feliciano laugh.

"Feliciano Vargas, would you please report to the main office" They heard over the loud speaker, the Italian sighed as he made his way to his new destination.

* * *

He crossed his arms as he sat in the chair. This was stupid, the principle already wanted to talk to him, probably about his record.

"Ciao Bella" He heard a bright voice say. Looking over he saw a boy step into the office, he was small, just about everything about him was. He had auburn hair and bright brown eyes on his light tan skin. The uniform he wore was one Luciano would inevitably be given. Navy blazer, gray pants, white button up and red and navy plaid tie, fantastic.

"Hey Feli, your brother dropped off your shin guards, must have fallen out of your bag, huh" the blonde behind the desk smirked at him. The boy looked down at his bag his brown eye growing curious. His bag was blue and gold, probably issued by the school. An athlete. He looked back up, his face sheepish a small giggle escaping him.

"I guess they must of" He grabbed the shin guards also blue and gold "Thanks Bella" He flashed her a bright smile. He turned on his heel to leave, but not before his eyes shifted to Luciano. The 'bad boy' as they would call him, puffed out his chest, trying to look intimidating, no way would this twerp affect him. The boy just giggled his eyes shining as brightly as his smile.

"Luciano Forte" They heard a voice call from the principal's office. Magenta eyes moved back to the kind face in front of him. He received a laugh and a wave before the other pushed the door open and was gone.

* * *

 _ **I want to point out that yes I changes Lucianos last name because I figured having them both be Vargas might confuse people and make things weird. Feliciano is the orginal so he got the last name. Thank you for reading though! Comment Favorite Alirt, all that sun stuff!**_


End file.
